gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Denner
Denner, '''also known as '''Frostfinger is a member of the Night's Watch. He oversees the training of new recruits. Biography Frostfinger is an old hand in the Night's Watch and responsible for training handfuls of recruits who arrive at the Wall while Alliser Thorne acts as temporary Lord Commander. "The Lost Lords" Frostfinger gets several new recruits to the Wall, among them are Gared Tuttle, Finn and Cotter. Gared approaches him to explain his situation and Frostfinger listens to what he has to say, eventually revealing that he had received a letter from Gared's uncle - Duncan Tuttle - who requested that Gared become a ranger. Frostfinger is insulted that Duncan believed the position of a ranger could be handed out like a knighthood and informs Gared he must earn the role. Frostfinger then gives a speech to the new recruits about the Night's Watch, what it stands for and what they must do. During this some recruits begin talking and Frostfinger interrogates Gared as to who it was. Frostfinger then oversees the training of the new recruits which involves a series of activities: crossbow shooting, sword fighting and lifting barrels. During the training he has a private conversation with Jon Snow. When a fight breaks out between Finn and Gared, Frostfinger breaks it up and decides to punish them both. When Jon Snow requests that Gared instead comes with him to patrol the top of the wall, Frostfinger agrees. Frostfinger prepares to take Finn with him, however Finn refuses and Frostfinger slaps him across the face for his insolence. "The Sword in the Darkness" Frostfinger calls a meeting of the new Night's Watch recruits and announces their assignments, naming Gared and Finn rangers and Cotter a builer. He then escorts the three to a weirwood tree beyond the Wall to take their vows, along with Jon Snow and several other crows. Upon returning to the Wall, he informs Gared that he has a visitor. Later, Frostfinger calls role for a new batch of recruits, among whom is Britt Warrick, who killed Gared's family. Britt attempts to intimidate Gared, but is ordered to move along by Frostfinger. Several nights later, Frostfinger is overseeing the men keeping watch on top of the Wall. He finds Finn talking with Gared and orders him back to his post, and reminds Gared to keep the torches lit, in order to "let the wildlings know we're still home." "Sons of Winter" Gared is put under guard by Frostfinger after killing Britt, and both attend the burning of his body. Frostfinger informs Gared that he'll be executed for breaking his vows. Finn then arrives and either defends Gared's actions or supports his execution. Regardless, Frostfinger locks Gared in a storage closet until the following morning, when his punishment will be decided. Later that night, Gared escapes with the help of Cotter. If Gared is caught while sneaking out of Castle Black, Frostfinger will mercilessly shoot him in the neck with a crossbow in a non-canon death scene. He otherwise doesn't appear again. Trivia It's very possible that Frostfinger wanted to execute Gared for killing Britt, despite knowing that Gared acted in self defense. That could be because if Gared were to avoid execution for killing a brother, others could do the same and then plead self defense, unleashing anarchy in The Wall. Appearances Image Gallery TLL Frostfinger "Killer".png SID Frostfinger Stern.png TLL Frostfingers.png|Denner's missing fingers. TSITD Frostfinger Yelling at Finn.png|Frostfinger yelling at Finn. SOW Frostfinger and Gared.png ru:Деннер Обмороженные Пальцы Category:Members of the Night's Watch Category:Individuals of uncertain fate Category:Westerosi Category:Articles with Telltale related content